Depender de ti
by lovedramioneok
Summary: Te alejas de mí pensado que te olvidaré, como si escondiendo el agua se nos quitará la sed.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a su creador Craig** **Bartlett.**

 _Debería haberte olvidado hace tiempo pero, odio admitirlo, no puedo. A pesar que pasó demasiado aún sigo aferrada a ti y a lo que una vez fuimos, es triste. Lo sé._

 _Pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida asomé en mi rostro cada vez que estás frente a mí. Mis ojos se iluminan. Mi corazón no ayuda demasiado, el maldito me delata. Y los celos ¡Por Dios! Eso es lo peor._

 _Mis manos no pueden evitar cerrarse para evitar cometer un error, eso lo puedo detener lo que no puedo controlar es la rabia que me causa verte con otra._

 _Otra qué ocupa mi lugar, sí, lamentablemente aún pienso que me perteneces al igual que sigo siendo completamente tuya. Soy patética._

 _Es la cruel realidad._ _Tuve mi oportunidad y la desaproveche. Que idiota fui. Tantos años... aún me arrepiento. ¿Tú lo haces o todo esto te es indiferente?_

— Como pasa el tiempo— Las palabras escapan de mis labios al igual que mis manos se deslizan sin mi consentimiento por la fina hoja.

Escribir me apasiona y me ayuda a desenterrar todo esto que guardo.

¿Cuanto más...? Sólo tú sabrás cuándo sellar el libro y finalizar esta historia. Todo está en tu mano... en tu poder pero, al parecer estas en un limbo, como lo estoy yo. No me hagas esperar, puede que cierre el libro sin esperar su tan anhelado final.

•••• **Hey Arnold••••**

— Helga — adoro oír tu voz pero me endulzas mi sentido auditivo cuando tus encantadores labios pronuncian mi nombre, con tan delicadeza que me hace enloquecer.

— ¿Sí? — Te miro, con intensidad, como lo hago siempre. Tonto, ¿por qué no te das cuenta que en mis pupilas aún estás impregnado. — ¿Que quieres, Arnold?

Hoy, justo hoy no estoy con ánimo para actuar como suelo hacerlo siempre. En este día se cumple un año desdé que terminamos. Al parecer tú no lo recuerdas ¡que triste!

— Te estaba preguntando si te sucede algo. — tantas cosas... pero no te lo diré. — Si soy de ayuda... puedes confiar en mí.

Aguarde unos segundos, contuve mi respiración para no gritar que siempre confiaría en ti. Hasta mi propia vida pondría en tus manos, sin dudarlo.

— No. Nada

Sé que tus ojos esmeralda me estan observando buscando la verdad, no gastes energía, está frente a ti y nunca la viste, está vez no será la excepción.

— Entiendo. — Ja. Como no. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo estas haciendo.

Lo escuché soltar un largo suspiro. Si ya estás cansado de mí, sólo marcharte, ya lo hiciste una vez no te costará nada hacerlo de nuevo.

— Sí, bueno... ¿Tú...?

— ¡Arnold! Amor — rodé los ojos al escuchar la repugnante voz de esa. Me revuelve el estómago su mera presencia.

La tal Rubí corrió a lanzarse al cuello de mí Arnold, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Llevan ocho meses saliendo juntos no entiendo por qué me sigue afectando tanto.

— Hola, cariño — me retorcía las entrañas al escucharlo como la llamaba, de la misma manera en la que se dirigía a mí cuando éramos novios.

Gire mi rostro hacia el lado opuesto donde estaban ellos, no quería ni deseaba verlos basarse.

— Te extrañe — la escuche susurrar al finalizar su beso, ella aún seguía aferrada a su cuello, mientras él había llevado sus manos a la delgada cintura de ella.

— y yo a ti— contesto Arnold. Volví a enfocar mis ojos en ellos.

— Hola, Rubí. — mi voz sono indiferente, ni siquiera sé cómo pude lograr eso cuando mi corazón se siente hecho trizas.

La aludida se dio cuenta al fin de mi presencia.

— Oh, Helga no te había visto — soltó a Arnold para saltar a abrazarme a mí.

Sí, larga historia. Una vez más él consiguió novia gracias a mí, más bien por mi metida de pata.

Rubí y yo nos conocimos a principio de año, ella se mudó cerca de mi casa, rápidamente la chica interactuó conmigo, aunque yo no estaba nada contenta con que alguien se acercara tan repentinamente a mí... Pasó el tiempo, y sé puede decir que ella me considera una amiga ya que me cuenta todo, incluso lo que sucede en su relación con Arnold. Para mí ella sólo era una conocida, y desde hace ochos meses mi rival.

Rubí y Arnold se conocieron por un error mío. ¡Que terrible error!

— Sí, si. Ya sueltame. — la alejé de un leve empujón. Sentí la mirada de reproche de él. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal. La pobre chica no tenía la culpa pero no podía evitar sentir cierto odio hacia ella. Odio que se debe a alguien con nombre y apellido.

— Ya que estás aquí, Helga. Me gustaría invitarte a ti y a Phoebe a la cena que estoy organizando para beneficio de los animales sin hogar.

¡Oh, no! Recordar que la chica era una fiel defensora de los más débiles me hacía sentirme peor. Quería golpear mi cabeza contra una pared. El buen samaritano y la buena samaritana. Tal para cuál.

— Mmm, lo pensaré. Seguro Phoebe irá.

— Excelente. Me gustaría que tú también fueras, además gracias a ti en Hillwood tenemos una fundación para salvar y proteger a todos los animales sin hogar.

Me quise dar tres golpes contra, está vez, una puerta. Eso ni siquiera tenia que haberlo dicho en voz alta, mucho menos frente a Arnold, que ahora parecía impresionado por esa información. Otra de mis buenas acciones que las hice indirectamente, lo que buscaba era que esa chica dejara de molestar con su discurso de lamentación por ver a los perros y algunos gatos en estado tan lamentable. Lo único que había hecho era enfrentar al delegado comunal y exponerle la causa, bueno y una que otra marcha frente a su lugar de trabajo.

— No fui yo. — me apresure a mentir. Aunque ya no venía al caso. — Todo esto lo hiciste solo tú, Rubí. El crédito es tuyo.

— Pero...

— Me voy — mire mi reloj para disimular mi huida. — Eh... Olga me está esperando.

Lastima que no podía poner a Phoebe como escusa, mi amiga se encontraba en una salida con Johanssen. No esperé respuesta, me fui. Aunque pude escuchar lo que dijo ella.

— Pero, Olga no está en Hillwood.

Me había olvidado que vivía sólo a dos casas de la mía. ¡¿Por qué siempre meto la pata?!

A la noche una incertidumbre afloró en mí. ¿Qué demonios me iba a preguntar Arnold?

 **••••Hey Arnold••••**

Estoy increíblemente molesta. Phoebe me arrastro a la dichosa cena de beneficencia. Ah, pero la señorita me dejó sola para irse segundos después con su noviecito, a Dios sabe dónde.

Me alejé lo más que pude de algunas cámaras y de los periodistas que habían allí.

Solté un insulto y una maldición cuando un idiota que era camarógrafo me piso, el muy desgraciado ni siquiera se disculpó.

Seguí caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de Rubí. Poco a poco me iba acercando más a la tan ansiada libertad. Tenía que aprovechar antes que regrese Phoebe, o aparezca Rubí, mucho peor que me tope con Arnold.

Sonreía triunfante al ya estar afuera de la residencia Dupri.

— Toma — ¡¿Qué?! Un imbécil me había dado sin preguntarme un perro con su correa.

— Espera... — no me dejo terminar, rápido me empujó adentro de la casa de Rubí.

No puede ser. Ya me estaba escapando.

— Tu encargate de Rufo. Yo ya vengo.

— ¡Oye! Ya me estaba yendo, no quiero hacerme cargo de un... — el estúpido me había dejado otra vez con la palabra en la boca. — perro.

De pronto me vi empujada hacia delante pero no había nadie detrás mio, sino que el tal Rufo me estaba jalando hacia las escaleras. Atropelle a varias personas. No podía detener al animal.

— Quieto. Deja de correr. — trate de detenerlo pero el animal me ignoraba.

El perro se detuvo, y le salto a los brazos a alguien, no pude saber quién era hasta que Rufo lo dejo libre.

— Arnold — su nombre salió como un débil susurro de mis labios a pesar de lo agitada que estaba por la carrera que me hizo correr ese perro.

— Hola, Helga — me saludo él, demasiado sonriente para mi gusto. Se agacho a darle cariño al perro, al parecer se conocían.

¿Qué hacia él adentro de una de las habitaciones? La respuesta apareció ante mis ojos. Una bastante ruborizada y desacomodada Rubí salía de la misma habitación.

Mi estómago parecía un volcán de la quemazón que sentía por pensar en lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

— Hel-ga — tartamudeó ella. Luego se abanico un poco con las manos. ¿No tenía vergüenza de ser tan obvia?

— Lamento interrumpir — dije sin ser sincera. Mire las fachas de ambos. Ropa más arriba de lo habitual, mejillas rojas, rastro de sudor.

—No interrumpiste nada. — me contestó Arnold, aún con esa sonrisa impresa que empezaba a molestarme. — Bajamos unas cajas del ático y las trajimos a esta habitación. Son juguetes para entretener a los perros.

¿En serio quería que crea semejante barbaridad? Ya no era una chiquilla.

Él se levantó y se acercó a mí. Posó por unos segundos su mano sobre la mía. ¡Maldición! No pude evitar estremecerme. Aún tenía poder sobre mí. La sonrisa de sus facciones no se borró, hasta pareció sonreír con la mirada.

Me quitó la correa del tal Rufo.

La escalera de repente se veía muy interesante para tirarme por allí.

— Ven. — me instó a seguirlo, mientras él llevaba al perro.

Abrió completamente la puerta. Efectivamente, ahí habia como diez cajas.

— Son pesadas. — dijo Rubí por sobre mí hombro. — Fui comprando las cosas hace dos meses, Arnold me ayudo un poco con el dinero. ¿Puedes creer que se ofreció a hospedar a una hermosa perrita junto a sus cachorritos? Hace una semana que está en la casa de huéspedes. Como no estar enamorada de alguien tan gentil.

¡Joder! La escuche soltar un suspiro de felicidad. Y de reojo pude ver que lo miro con esa mirada que yo conocía tan bien. La chica estaba hasta el tuétano.

No podía seguir presenciando aquello.

— Tengo unas cosas que hacer... Espero que no te moleste que me retiré ahora.

Rogué para que me dejara ir, más bien escapar. Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

— ¿Me harías un último favor? — la muy manipuladora se puso frente a mí con esa mirada de alma en desgracia. No podía soportar.

— Bien — acepté de mala gana. Ella sonrió ganadora.

— ¿Puedes ir junto a Arnold para ayudarlo a traer los cachorritos? Me gustaría que estén presentes.

¿No podía pedirme que mate alguien? Creó que sería más fácil que pasar tiempo con mi, aún amado.

— ¿Acaso, Arnoldo es un debilucho que no puede traer una simple caja con unos cuantos cachorros? — me burle con cinismo.

— Soy capaz, Helga. Pero necesito ayuda con la madre de ellos.

— Bien. Pero me debes un gran favor — le advertí a la pelirroja. — Tener que soportar a este zopenco es más trabajo que cargar con esa bestia. — señale a Rufo.

— Oh, él es mi pequeño bebé, Helga. — ese perro era todo menos pequeño, reí ante la ironía. — Es un Golden Retriever lo encontré en el campo Gerald a los días que me mudé aquí, estaba muy desnutrido y lastimado.

—Mmm. — fue toda mi respuesta. — Por cierto, ¿quien era esa otra bestia que me encargo a tu perro sin siquiera preguntarme?

— ¿Bestia? — ella pareció pensarlo un poco — ¿Como era? ¿Pelirrojo igual que yo? — asentí — Oh, es mi medio hermano.

— ¿Tienes un hermano?

— Sí, a él también le apasiona ayudar en la misma causa, por eso ha venido. Ahora debe estar buscando las cosas para subastar. Iré a ver. — agarró la correa de Rufo, y le dio un pequeño beso a Arnold antes de ir en busca de la bestia, que según ella era su medio hermano.

—Vamos, cabeza de balón. — baje las escaleras, sentí sus pasos tras de mí.

Nos costó salir de allí adentro. Ahora estaba más lleno que hace unos minutos atrás.

Caminamos sin decir nada. Yo sintiéndome muy fuera de lugar comencé a avanzar más rápido. Cuanto antes llegue a la casa de huéspedes cuánto antes saldré de allí.

Dicho y Hecho. Por suerte no había nadie, bueno salvo por el señor Kokoshka que estaba muy entretenido con un bote de helado.

Espere a Arnold abajo, no quise subir a su habitación. Estar en ahí me traería recuerdos que inmediatamente me debilitarían la fortaleza que tuve que forzar.

El bajo enseguida con una caja y con una Chihuahua. ¡Genial! Esos dos me habían tomado el pelo.

— ¿En serio? — le pregunté mirándolo con demasiada ganas de estrangularlo, pareció no notarlo porque me sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Es que Geraldine no le gusta que la lleve yo.

—¡¿Como?! ¿Le pusieron mi nombre a un perro?

— Perra — me corrigió haciéndose el gracioso. — Es un lindo nombre. Insisti para que llevará ese nombre. Fui muy insistente.

— ¿No me digas? — solté con sorna. — Recuerdame cuando vea un insecto le ponga Arnold.

— No seas cruel, Helga. Le puse Geraldine porque ella — tomo a la perra en sus brazos y dejo la caja en el suelo antes — me recuerda a ti.

— Ja.

Le arranque el animal de las manos, y salí de allí sin esperarlo.

¡Que lindo! Le recuerdo a un perro. Maravilloso, ¿que más podia pedir?

— Lo único que me faltaba. Mirar que ser comparada con un animal. ¿Acaso ando en cuatro patas, olisqueando el trasero de otros perros? —iba refunfuñando lo bastante alto para que el imbécil me escuchara.

Lo escuché soltar un par de carcajadas. Al parecer mi furia lo divertía.

— Se llama así porque ella es terca igual que tú pero, también es leal y cariñosa — mi corazón de detuvo por un microsegundo. ¿Por qué no me dejaba estar enojada con él? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?— Y, parece rehuir a mi presencia...

Cerré fuerte los ojos. No podía... no debía... Pero lo hice.

Me giré y lo enfrente.

— Yo no rehuyó.

— Pero si me evitas. — No lo negué—¿Por qué? Pensé que seguiríamos siendo amigos después de...

— Sí, seguimos siendo amigos, Arnold. Sólo dame tiempo para que me acostumbré.

— Lo haré. — sus ojos me lo reafirmaron.

Caí una vez más ante su pedido. Odiaba ser controlada. Más bien odiaba que este amor que hiciera tan dependiente. Mi persona imponía pero una sola palabra de Arnold bastaba para convertirme en una sumisa.

Después de eso sólo caminamos hasta que él habló.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por?

— Sin ti el sueño de Rubí no se hubiera hecho realidad. — quise negar eso pero no me lo permitió — Ayer, luego que te fuiste, me contó todo. Eres asombrosa, Helga. Jamás dejas de sorprenderme.

— Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito de nuevo, soy una persona sorprendente cabeza de balón.

 **Otra loca idea que se ocurrio.**

 **Bueno, aclarare unas cosas: Arnold y Helga si fueron novios por cinco años. Los dos tienen 19 años. No me centrare en carreras o estudios en esta historia, eso me sale pesimo, sino me creen vean mi otra historia de Hey Arnold.**

 **Más adelante dire porque terminaron.**

 **¿Qué tal? Si me dejas un review actualizare más rapido.**


	2. Lo que hacemos por amor

**Disclaimer: Los derechos de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Craig** **.**

 **Respuesta a los review** _._

 **LyzBH:** Lamento un poquito decir esto pero, por ahora creo que es dificil que alguien pueda llegar odiar a Rubi, aunque llegara un momento que eso sea posible... mmm, hice un pequeño spoiler. Gracias por unirte a esta historia.

 **Nayita-Uzumaki-Hofferson:** Continuare escribiendo, tranquila.

 **Elisa Aguilar:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar no era mi intencion pero por otro lado me alegra poder causar ese tipo de emociones en las personas que me leen. Aclaro, no me hace feliz la infelicidad de los demás.

 **nat** **e:** Todo a su tiempo, pronto se aclarara porque terminaron.

 **Sandra D:** ¿Rectangulo amoroso? Sabes, cuando leí tu comentario me dije ¿esto existe? Me puse a googlear, y boom. Gracias a ti aprendí algo nuevo. Aunque me costo un poco entender el concepto, lo capte, y se podia decir que si. Con esto creó que respondi a tu segunda cuestion, si hay más opciones para Helga.

 **Les agradezco enormemente a todas aquellas personas que dejaron su comentario, pusieron esta historia como favorita, y a los que comenzaron a seguirla. Eternamente agradecida.**

Soldado que huye a tiempo sirve para otra guerra. Que terrible mentira. Ayer el corazón se me partió un poco más si es posible al ver lo enamorado que está él de ella.

Pude percibir que la cuidaba y la ayudaba, siempre al pendiente de ella. Sólo bastaba que Rubí dijera A para que Arnold corra a su lado. Tal y como me sucedía y sucede a mí con Él.

Somos un par de ilusos perdidos en la maldición del amor.

Baje a desayunar encontrando a Mirian flirteando con su novio. Sí, mis padres se había separados, y cada uno tomo su camino tratando de rehacer su vida.

Al menos Mirian se había rehabilitado, y el estar junto a Gabriel le hacía bien. Otra muestra más de lo ridículamente emotivo que te ponía el amor. Te otorgaba optimismo ciego.

— Helga — me saludo él alejándose de mi madre.

— Adrien.

— Es Gabriel. — me corrigió él divertido, sabía de sobra que sólo decía mal su nombre para molestarlo. Aunque el tipo no me caía mal.

— Es lo mismo. — le reste importancia al tema, como siempre.

Me preparé unas tostadas y un café.

— Llamó, Bob. Dijo que vendría por ti a las once. — me avisó Mirian mientras bebía mi café.

— Bien.

Yo seguí en lo mío, y ellos en lo suyo.

Bob me presentaría hoy a su nuevo socio.

No sé para qué pero no importa. Después de todo agradezco que Big Bob me tenga un poco en cuenta, bueno, eso era cuando no estaba Olga de visita, ahí el sentido común se le nublaba a mis padres.

— Nos vemos Mirian, Adrien.

— Claro, Geraldine. — me contestaron ambos. Mi punto irritante era cuando me llamaban por mi segundo nombre. Que por cierto me trajo el recuerdo de que ahora también compartía nombre con una perra. Mataré a Arnold y a su novia si llaman a ese animal así frente a conocidos.

Al salir de mi casa me tope con el mismo idiota de ayer.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?— le pregunte disgustada de volver a verlo. Su cara era un poema.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo.— repetí con burla.

—¿Eres la hija de Bob Pataki? — ¿La duda me ofendia?... mmm, no.

—La misma.

— Bien, vamos— me tomo del brazo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Que piensa que haces, Dupri?

— No soy Dupri. Soy Werest.

No comprendí.

— ¿No eras hermano de Rubí?

— Medio hermano. Dupri es el padre de ella, Werest es mi padre. Y yo soy el nuevo socio de tu padre.

Deje que me subiera al auto y me llevará, supongo a la tienda de mi padre. Estaba bastante confundida con tanta información.

Comencé a recapitular todo. Nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Por qué Bob quiere que te conozca?

— Ya lo sabras — esa sonrisitas misteriosa me puso los nervios de punta.

Sólo esperaba que mi queridisimo padre no se le ocurra querer emparejarme con un completo desconocido. Aunque tengo todo el derecho de negarme. Ya no estamos en el siglo dieciocho.

Al bajar del auto nos esperaba un serio Bob junto a una mujer rubia. Muy parecida a Mirian.

— Al fin llegas niña. — su voz sono totalmente irritada. Si que se alegraba de verme, se le notaba a leguas.

— ¿Para que era tan importante mi presencia? — me mofe. Mirando detenidamente a la mujer. Era un calco a Mirian.

— Ella es Gabriela, tu nueva madrastra.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Madrastra?! Esperen... dijo ¿Gabriela? No pude evitar reírme de lo evidente que era Bob. Buscarse una mujer igual a Mirian, encima, ¡Gabriela! cuando su rival se llamaba Gabriel. No podía creer, Bob estaba celoso. Creí que ya había aceptado la separación pero, al parecer no.

— ¿De que te ríes niña?

Me costó demasiado recomponer mi seriedad.

— Nada. Sólo me acordé de un chiste.

— Rara. — escuché murmurar al pelirrojo. El muy zopenco me miraba con curiosidad, seguro era por mi reacción.

Bob nos presento, mientras yo pensaba ¡pobre mujer! Solo era una tonta escusa para que mi querido padre demuestre con pruebas que ya había olvidado a mi madre. Que iluso, la evidencia era obvia.

— Bueno, ¿y en todo esto que tiene que ver el pelirrojo?

Quería aclarar esa duda.

— Es el nuevo socio — me respondió Bob con simpleza, eso me fastidió.

—¿Y que tengo que ver yo con tu nuevo socio? — me crucé de brazos.

— Me iré de viaje con Gabriela. Necesito que alguien lo ponga al tanto de todo, y cuide el negocio mientras no estoy.

— ¿No puede hacerlo, Mirian?

Bob se tenso y endureció el rostro. Sí, muy obvio.

— Ella, ya no es una Pataki, además que estará muy ocupada — a mí no se me pasó por alto el sarcasmo y dejo de celos en lo último que dijo.

Así que acepte pero sólo si ganaba un treinta por ciento, no quiso pero no le quedaba de otra así que, término aceptando.

Me sorprendí al ver que ese mismo día se irían de viaje. Así que tuve que atender ese día la tienda, y enseñarle al zopenco nuevo lo que tenia que hacer.

Aún no entiendo por qué lo llamaba socio cuando era simplemente un nuevo empleado, como cualquier otro.

— No. Eso no va ahí— era la tercera vez que le repetía lo mismo y el imbécil no captaba. Tuve que arreglar yo misma la vidriera con los nuevos accesorios.

— Lo siento ¿sí? Es mi primer empleo, trato de ser lo más útil posible pero esta mierda me está costando.

No quise parecer que tenía empatia con él pero, comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, a mí también me había costado al principio hacerme cargo de una heladería la cuál fue mi primer empleo, hacia tres años de eso, ya no trabajaba allí pero los recuerdos quedaron.

—Bien. — respondí entre dientes. — Sólo no cometas más errores de este tipo sino te verás con Bob y su terrible genio a su regreso.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que ya era tiempo de cerrar. No nos fue tan mal pero tampoco tan bien, y todo gracias a la poca paciencia del pelirrojo, que estuvo a punto de gritarle a tres clientes.

— Se más paciente y simpático — le sugerí como una orden, no como una consejo amistoso. En lo laboral podía haber todo menos amistad, o por lo menos en eso insistía Bob cuando veía que estaba entablando conversación con algún empleado.

— Lo que ordene, jefa — no me gustó para nada ese tonito.

— Mira, dejemos algo en claro. No nos soportamos hoy, y creó que tampoco lo haremos mañana o pasado así que, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. No te cruces en mi camino y yo no me cruzaré en el tuyo.

—Eso esta difícil. Trabajamos en el mismo lugar, vives a un par de casas de mi hermana. Aunque quiera me va a ser imposible hacer como si no existieras.

—Un punto para el señor obviedad. — ambos salimos de allí, y desgraciadamente se dirigiamos al mismo lugar. — A lo que me refiero es que no vamos a hablar más de lo necesario.

— Me tienta demasiado la idea. Pero Pataki me dejó a cargo de las cuentas. Y para mi mala suerte tengo que tenerte como mi supervisora. ¡No vaya a ser que me robe todo el dinero y me vaya del país! — ironizó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Dudaba que Werest haga algo así, si era igual de samaritano que Rubí, al menos en lo que se refiere a los animales.

Como lamentaba ser una Pataki en esos momentos. Tendría que pasar mis noches de Viernes junto al pelirrojo para saber qué tal van los números en la tienda. ¿Por qué demonios Bob no contrataba un bendito administrador para eso? Ah, sí, el pobre hombre no confía ni en su sombra.

— Hablando de eso, no puedo este viernes, así que será para el sábado.

Tenía una reunión con la televisión. Pasaría una de las luchas más importante de esto tiempos. Pero él no tenía por qué saber eso.

— Escapando de las obligaciones, Pataki. Mi hermanita se equivocó al decir que eras una persona responsable.

—Lo soy — dije con autosuficiencia — Pero, ya que Bob no está las cosas se harán a mi manera. Si digo que veremos esas estúpidas cuentas el sábado entonces lo haremos el sábado. Tú no tienes velas en este entierro.

— Bien. Lastima que lo harás tú sola. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ese día.

¿Quien se creía este tipo? Yo era la que daba las órdenes e imponía dias y horarios, no él. Con Helga G. Pataki no se juega.

— ¡Genial! Entonces, estas despedido.

Ja, ja. ¿Quien era ahora él perdedor? Su cara y mirada lo decían todo. El hombre estaba aterrado por ser, posiblemente despedido. Lo tengo en mis manos.

— ¿Qué? En ese caso, también deberías estar despedida.

— Imposible. Soy la jefa, como tú lo dijiste antes, solo yo mando.

— Bien. — Werest tomo otro atajo para llegar a la casa de Rubí. Mejor para mí.

Yo también hice lo mismo pero por otra razón. Fui en dirección contraria al pelirrojo.

No debía ir allí. No tenia derecho ni escusa para estar en ese lugar. Pero mi corazón dictaba lo contrario.

Dude en seguir, una vez más me gano el impulso y la necesidad de verlo y autotorturarme.

Llegué a un restaurante "El bosque" se llamaba. No entre, sólo me asomé por los vidrios de afuera. No veía absolutamente nada. Puse ambas manos para enfocar mejor mis ojos.

Los hallé tomados de las manos mientras sonreían, y al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación muy interesante, lo deduje por la manera en que los ojos de Arnold la miraban. Él presta mucha atención cuándo algo le parece entretenido.

Rápidamente tuve que retroceder y ponerme de espalda. Él se giró a mirar hacia donde estaba yo. ¡Demonios! Sólo esperaba que no me haya visto.

Mi respiración se vio acelerada por lo que él pudiera pensar al verme ahí, en su cita con Rubí, ella me había contado que sería allí. Es una bendición y un castigo ser confidente de esa chica.

Espere unos minutos antes de volver a girarme, rogando por dentro que no esté mirando hacia mí.

Solté un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad. Por suerte él había vuelto a prestarle atención a ella.

Mi estómago rugió fuerte al ver lo que le servían.

— Mmm, pollo horneado con papas doradas. — mis tripas volvieron a hacer presencia.

¿Por qué no fui a comer antes de ponerme a espiar a mi ex?

— Señorita— un mozo me vio babeando la vidriera — ¿se le ofrece algo? — su pregunta no fue muy amable, era más bien una invitación a marcharme.

— No — fingí observar mis ojos en el vidrio— Sólo estaba corrigiendo mi rimmel.

Ni siquiera llevaba una gota de maquillaje. El hombre pareció no creerme aunque se volvió a meter dentro del restaurante.

—Muero de hambre — Que demonios, me voy.

No quise seguir mirando así que me dispuse a irme. Antes de girar a la esquina me choque con alguien.

— ¡¿Helga?!

— ¿Que haces aquí, Pataki?

Lo que me faltaba.

— Phoebe, Johanssen ¿que tal?¿Salieron a dar una vuelta?

El moreno me miro molestó y suspicaz.

—Sí claro, Pataki, se nos apeteció dar una vuelta treinta cuadras lejos de nuestras casas — me respondió con sarcasmo.

— Oh, que bien— decidí seguirle el juego. — Yo también, necesitaba aire.

—Aja. Y justo por aquí...

Me empecé a irritar por la insinuación de Geraldo, bueno, no era insinuación era lo obvio, y lo que sucedió.

— Sí, justo por aquí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

— Para nada Pataki. Dime, ¿ya viste lo que viniste a ver?

—No, aun no vi un cerdo volar.

— Muy chistosa... Tal vez a Arnold le haga gracia tu escusa.

Me le acerque amenazadoramente.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Ya— intervino Phoebe quien había quedado en silencio en nuestra disputa. — Helga — comenzó a decir mi amiga, adelantándose un paso. Sabía que hacia eso para proteger a su cobarde novio. —,Gerald dejen las cosas por la paz, por favor.

— Claro, amor. — me sonrió con arrogancia antes de decir — Prometo dejar a Pataki tranquila si ella promete dejar de espiar a mi amigo.

Ah, no. Esa era la guerra. Me abalance para que recuerde a la vieja Betsy.

— ¡Phoebe! — grito con un chillido, poniendose tras mi amiga.

— ¡Basta! Se comportan como críos. Si así lo quieren así será. Helga vendrás con nosotros, Gerald tendrás que pasar la velada junto a ella.

— ¡No! — gritamos el moreno y yo. ¿Que catástrofe quería cometer Phoebe?

—Ese será su castigo. Ambos tendrán que convivir está noche.

— Phoebe, no estaremos sólo nosotros.— escuché que él le susurró.

¿De que hablaban? No se refería a...

— A ellos no le molestará la presencia de Helga.

Mi muy querida amiga no me permitió preguntar ni escaparme. Me arrastro en contra mi voluntad al restaurante.

— Buenas noches — saludo Phoebe a Arnold y a Rubí.

¡Que vergüenza!

— ¿Helga? — preguntaron al unísono la parejita. Ellos tampoco esperaban verme allí.

— Sí, nuestro eterno tormento — comentó el moreno corriendo una silla para que su novia tome asiento, seguido él también lo hizo.

—Ah, yo...— no ayudaba que todo el restaurante este mirándome. — Sólo vine para comprar una pizza, si eso.

—Pero, éste restaurante no hace comida para llevar. — ¡Por Dios! ¿No podías cerrar la boca Rubi?

Gerald se burló en mi cara por mi despiste.

—Ya, Pataki. Busca una silla, y unete a la cita doble, bueno ahora ya no es tan así. Digamos que se llamaría: cita doble más intrusa espí... — le metí una rodaja de pan rápido antes que terminara la frase.

— No los molestare más. Nos vemos.

Sonreí con nervios evidente.

—No tan rápido, Helga. — Phoebe me detuvo. — Arnold, Rubí ¿le molestaría si Helga se quedará?

— No, para nada — respondió él con su nata amabilidad, aunque se notaba incómodo. Lo peor era que no me retiraba la mirada.

— Quedaté, Helga. Contigo la noche será más entretenida — me animo la pelirroja.

¿Que diablos? Al demonio todo la farsa. Acerque una silla, y llame a un mozo. El hambre hacia mella en mí.

— ¿Y a qué se debe está cita doble? — decidí hacer conversación.

Mientras tanto tomaba una limonada que le pertenecía a Rubí. No es mi culpa , aún no habían traído mi pedido, y creó que tendré que esperar un rato más, el mozo que me atendía era el mismo que me había preguntado si necesitaba algo allá fuera.

— Nada especial. Sólo queríamos pasar un tiempo...

Arnold no termino la frase pero sé que quiso decir ellos cuatro, sin mí.

— Solos, sin interrupciones indeseadas — agregó Gerald. Phoebe lo codeo.

—Entonces vete, Geraldo. Me da indigestión tu presencia. — sonrei para molestarlo más.

— Ya regreso — escuché que dijo Arnold pero no preste atención, seguí discutiendo con pelos de espaguetis.

— Tú nos darás indigestión con tu mal humor, Pataki.

— ¿Acaso no te viste al espejo? Phoebe te daré el nombre de mi oftalmólogo, te hace falta amiga.

— Ja. Por qué no se los das a Arnold, él si tuvo ciego al fijarse en ti.— contraataco él.

Golpe bajo. Silencio total en la mesa.

Carraspeo incómodo del recién llegado: Arnold

Mire a Phoebe, ella lucia claramente culpable por haberme obligado ir allí. Gerald parecía triunfante, el desgraciado había tocado un punto débil y lo sabía. Rubí me miraba sorprendida e incrédula. Ella no estaba al tanto de la relación que mantuvimos su novio y yo. Lentamente pose mi mirada en esos ojos esmeralda. No vi nada allí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso lo que Geraldo había dicho era cierto? ¿Habia sido una estupidez que él se haya fijado en algún momento en mí? De repente el hambre se esfumó.

— Bueno... —esa era Rubí queriendo salvar el día — ¿Que tal le fue a mi hermano en su nuevo empleo?

— Bien — fue mi corta y única palabra por el resto de la velada.

No tenía ganas pero igual comí un poco. Y decidí marcharme. Como dije al principio no tenía que haber ido allí. No era ya mi lugar.

—Bueno, estupenda velada — intenté no sonar sarcástica pero no funcionó. —No quiero arruinarles más la noche, así que me voy. Disfruten el resto de sus citas.

Me levanté, recorde mi inadecuado atuendo. Nada que ver con la ocasión. Pero que más da, no era yo quien debía verse bien.

— ¿Te vas a ir sola?

Me pregunto Arnold. Raro, cuando me voy decide dirigirme la palabra.

— Sí.

Salí con pasos apresurados, reprimiendo mis ganas de correr muy lejos. No traía dinero para el taxi así que me tocaba caminar.

La noche era fría. Mi vida era más peor que eso. Otra vez desvié mi camino. Tenía ganas de visitar el muelle. Triste lugar que me traía hermosos recuerdos de mejores época.

No había nadie. Eran casi las once, era entendible el vacío.

Me senté en el más helado suelo. No deseaba volver a casa, no ese día.

— ¿Por qué sigo aferrada a un amor que ya se terminó? ¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar como tú ya lo hiciste? ¿Tan poco fui para ti? No demoraste nada en buscar otra, amor.

— Helga —

Otra cosa que arruinó. La cita de mi mejor amiga.

—¿Que haces aquí, Phoebe? Geraldo me odiara.

— Me tienta demasiado la idea, Pataki pero no puedo. Phoebe no me lo permite. Y su opinión es todo lo que importa.

Me levanté sacudiendo mi ropa. ¿Que demonios hacia cabello raro allí? Phoebe era mi amiga pero él ni siquiera eso.

— Voy a ver un poco ese árbol — tonta escusa, ni para eso le daba las neuronas. El dichoso árbol ya estaba cortado a la mitad, talado.

— Quise ver por tu seguridad, no iba a estar tranquila sabiendo que mi amiga se encontraba en la calle sola.

— Arruiné tu cita. — ¿Por qué ella esta ahí? Deberia estar enojada conmigo.

— No es nada. Tendremos otras más. — me aseguro ella para que yo no me sintiera mal, fue en vano.

— ¿Y Geraldo? — señale a un para nada disimulado que nos oía.

— No me dejó venir sola.

— ¿Y...?

— Se quedó con Rubí — claro ¿que más esperaba? Después de todo es su novia. — Él fue quien iba a acompañarte a tu casa pero no lo considere adecuado después de la manera en que te vi saliendo del restaurante.

— Gracias, Phoebe.

Nos abrazamos un rato. Ella sabía que no podía verlo, estaba fragil emocionalmente, no me contendría en arrojarme a los brazos de él. Lloré unos minutos en silencio.

¿Por qué quieres permanecer en mí vida, Arnold? No ves que me matas poco a poco. Cada beso que le das a ella es una lágrima nueva para mí. Cada sonrisa dedicada a ella es una estaca en mi corazón. Dejame ir. No quiero más este dolor.

 **Lo prometido es deuda. Aqui el segundo capitulo que, por cierto ya lo tenia escrito junto al anterior así que, me tomara un tiempo escribir el siguiente, tengan paciencia.**

 **¿Qué les parecio la nueva-buena, los Patakis separados? ¿Será que en verdad Bob esta celoso como piensa Helga?**

 **En la proxima actualizacion ya sabremos el nombre del famoso hermano de Rubi. Y veremos un poco más sobre la relacion que tuvieron Arnold y Helga, recuerden que Rubi buscara respuestas.**

 **Besos y hasta la proxima.**


	3. Aún me importas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Craig.**

 **Luid:** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguir mejorando, y que la bendita inspiración se apiade de mi y no me abandone.

 **Elisa Aguilar:** Siento mucho seguir haciendote llorar, no es mi intención.Gracias por continuar leyendo.

 **MissHillwooD:** Todos son iguales xD. Busque la cancion, la verdad que me encanto, algo asi es lo que le sucede a la pobre de Helga. Juro que lo hice inconcientemente, no queria hacer una copia de Lila, recien ahora me doy cuenta que fracase en ese aspecto. Ser amiga de la actual de tu ex es un sacrilegio, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando Helga? En este capitulo vas a ver que ella no busca ni quiere la amistad de Rubi, todo lo contrario. Saludos, gracias por tu review.

Gracias a los guest, por favor, si pueden dejen aunque sea un nombre para responderles.

 **~~~~Shortaki~~~~**

Deje que los días pasarán, las horas. Decidí dejar fluir el sentir tan intenso que me agobiaba en demasía. Eran tantos los sentimientos contradictorios que albergaba en mi ser.

Por un lado me sentía decepcionada, él no había ido a verme al siguiente día, después de lo del restaurante, él ni siquiera se preocupo en preguntar si había llegado bien o no. Allí entendí que esa aparente preocupación que tuvo esa noche sólo fue mera cortesía, no era real sólo una ilusión. Fui muy tonta al pensar que aún le importo.

También me sentía un tanto sastifecha por su accionar, no sé porque. Es tan confuso todo.

— Helga. Vamos hija, ya es hora de levantarse.

Otra de las cosas positivas de que la mente de Miriam este atenta es esto, no había ni un día que llegara tarde a ningún lugar.

Recordé que no le había dicho nada sobre la nueva novia de Big Bob, estaba un poco ansiosa e intrigada por saber cómo iba a reaccionar por esta noticia. Cuatro días habían pasado, creó que ya era hora que ella sepa la verdad.

Media hora después baje a desayunar, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver allí a Rubí conversando amenamente con mi madre.

Trague pesadamente saliva. Sabía que hoy sería el interrogatorio. Jamás me había ido a buscar en mi casa tan temprano, si se había tomado tanta molestia sólo debía ser para averiguar sobre lo sucedido entre Arnold y yo en el pasado.

Baje lentamente de la escalera, pensado en que sería bueno decir y que debía guardarme para mí.

— Buenos días — note gratamente también que había un gran desayuno dispuesto en la mesa. ¿Desde cuando Miriam era tan buena cocinera?

— Buenos días, hija— me sonrió mi madre, mientras degustaba, al parecer una deliciosa tarta de chocolate.

— Helga — detestaba un poco la efusividad de Rubí. Siempre que me ve corre a abrazarme.

Me tomo del brazo para acercarme a la mesa.

— ¿Que te trae por aquí, Rubí? —

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba incómoda con la chica sonriendo allí.

Había pensado que nuestra "amistad" se diluiría por ser la ex de su novio pero no fue así. Todo seguía igual. Eso me aterraba un poco. Nunca pensé que su reacción sería tan pacífica.

— Oh, nada. Sólo quise traerte un poco de los postres que vendí ayer, para recaudar para poder hacerle una operación a un perrito que fue atacado por otros.

Ya se me hacía raro que Miriam sepa cocinar tan bien.

Eso me dio una nueva razón para agregar a mi lista " ¿Por qué debería odiar a Rubí?" Apenas y logre escribir tres cosas. Es novia de Arnold, es excesivamente amable, y ahora, también buena chef al parecer. ¿Había algo que está chica no haga? Ah. Sí, no podía ser tan cruel como yo.

Tome una pequeña porción de una chocotorta. Dude unos instantes en sí comerla o no, ¿no estaría envenenada? Sería una forma sutil para sacarme del camino. Deseche la idea al ver que ella también comía un poco, bien, creó que vio mi dilema.

— Mmm, esto está malditamente delicioso — no me pude contener. La chica sabía lo que hacía.

¿Como no iba Arnold preferir a Rubí, si era todo lo opuesto a mí? Ella reunía todo lo que a él le fascinaba.

De repente el dulce sabor en mi paladar se volvió amargo, no podía seguir pensando en eso.

— Me alegro que te guste. — ella sonrió sastifecha por su gran obra y por mi opinión. Me molestaba pensar que ella buscaba mi aprobación, no debía. Soy propensa a sacar ventaja de lo débiles.

—¿Es gratis o te debo algo?

— No, no. Es una forma de agradecerte por haber estado en la cena de beneficencia.

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, y sentir una terrible culpa. Sólo había estado poco tiempo ahí, ni siquiera me quedé para la dichosa cena, no la ayude en nada. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que tener conciencia? Tenía que retribuirle de alguna manera pero no sé cómo.

—Eh, Rubí, creó que mejor sería pagarte por lo que trajiste.

Intenté sacar dinero pero ella no me lo permitió.

— ¿Como creés, Helga? Es un regalo, ya te lo dije. También le envié a Phoebe y Gerald. — se detuvo antes de decir otro nombre.

¿Por qué será que no nombró a Arnold? Era mi intriga.

No pude decirle a Miriam sobre la nueva relación de Bob, era un tema fuera de lugar estando ahí Rubí. Tal vez luego le diga.

Pasamos unos minutos hablando de cosas triviales, bueno, más habló Rubí. Miriam estaba atenta a su celular, cada tanto sonreía como tonta... la mujer seguro se mensajeaba con su novio.

Y yo no le prestaba para nada atención a las palabras de Rubí, la chica ya me tenía hastiada con tantas buenas obras que hizo y hará.

— Oh, ¿mira que hora es? Tengo que ir al trabajo — Tengo suerte de ser una profesional para salir de apuros.

— ¿En serio? Pero, mi hermano me dijo que entraban a las nueve y cuarto.

Sí, bueno. Ya no soportaba más su compañía. No creía posible estar más con ella en el mismo sitio, hasta era capaz de sacrificarme y llegar media hora antes al trabajo.

— Ese es su horario, el mio no. Tengo que ser la primera en llegar, antes que el resto de los empleados.

—¿Empleados? ¿No trabajan sólo mi hermano allí?

—Aja, pero estoy pensando buscar más empleados.

— ¿En serio? Me encantaría trabajar en emporios Pataki.

¡¿Que?! Ni loca.

— No puedes — me reproche el ser tan drástica al ver su mirada confundida. — Quiero decir, que no se permite trabajar a conocidos. Políticas estúpidas de mi padre.

Me aseguraré de agregar eso al reglamento.

— ¡Oh! — Bueno, ya desilusioné a alguien en este día, trabajo hecho a la perfección.

— Nos vemos luego.

— Espera, Helga. Voy contigo. Adios señora — se despidió de Miriam antes salir detrás mio.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?

— ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Rubí?

— Oh, sí tengo que ir a ver a Arnold pero eso será recién a las diez. — una pequeña punzada de celos apareció en mi pero solo duro unos segundos.

— Que poco caballeroso es ese cabeza de balón, ir tú a buscarlo en vez de hacerlo él.

Ella se rió divertida con mi fingida indignación.

— No es así. Esta enfermo. —Mi cara se descompuso, mi boca moría por preguntar, pero recordar que eso no debía importarme me detuvo. Endurecí mi rostro aparentado imperturbable.

— Ese debilucho — fue mi respuesta muy tardía pude saber eso gracias a que Rubí no despegaba la mirada de mi persona. Sabía que la chica estaba analizando mis acciones, así era desde que se enteró que fui novia del cabeza de balón.

— Iremos a que le hagan unos análisis está tarde, puedes venir si quieres. — ahora era yo la que la miraba descolocada. ¿Acaso estas loca?

— ¿Como...? ¿Por qué quería yo acompañarlos?

Ella desvío la mirada. No dijo nada por unos minutos, después respiró profundamente y enfoco nuevamente sus ojos en mí.

— Helga, seamos sincera. — lo que me temía — Sé que aún te importa lo que le suceda a Arnold, no me molesta. Él y tú siguen siendo amigos, no me voy a meter en su amistad.

Repase sus palabras para buscar un atisbo de reproche o mentira. No encontré nada. Era completamente honesta.

— Tienes razón — acepte la realidad — pero necesito un tiempo...

Le repetí lo mismo que le dije a él.

— Aún no lo superas ¿cierto?

No me sorprendió para nada su pregunta. La chica era muy suspicaz. Pero mi duda era si decir la verdad o seguir con la falsa.

— No, aún estoy locamente enamorada de él. — me decidí a ser honesta. Era lo mejor.

— Entiendo. — ¿Por qué maldita seas no puedes ser una perra, Rubí? Así por lo menos no me sentiría una basura al seguir amando el novio de alguien más.

— ¿No me vas a amenazar, golpear o algo para que me aleje de él? —

— Jamás haría eso, Helga. — la vi negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada. — Creó que la que está de más soy yo. — Ahora si que estaba confundida. ¿Qué demonios decía esta chica?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Si yo no hubiera intervenido tal vez tú y Arnold habían vuelto ser novios.

Me reí por la ironía.

— Eso no iba a suceder. Él me dejó — Como dolía decir eso. Aun me costaba aceptar la realidad, la dura y triste realidad.

— ¿Por qué no luchaste?

— ¿Piensas antes de hablar? — solté fastidiada. No había imaginado que sacar este tema sería tan difícil, más si era con alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar con agresividad. — No valía la pena...

Él ya no sentía lo mismo, su amor tenía fecha de caducidad y yo no sabía. Pensé que sería eterno.

Ella guardo silencio, tal vez haberle confesado eso sea lo mejor. Rubí comprenderá que no es culpable de nada, ella no se metió en una relación que tenía futuro. Ella simplemente se adhirió al corazón de Arnold sacando lo poco que quedaba de mí allí. Ella es la esperanza para hacer feliz a la persona que más amo en este mundo, ella logrará lo que yo no pude ni podré.

Sonrei sin alegría. Mis ojos pedían desahogarse, desbordarse en un río de lágrimas, no lo hice. Aún me quedaba un poco de dignidad, no iba a llorar frente a quien me desplazo.

— Lo siento — no quería oír eso. Maldita sea, no necesitaba su estúpida lastima. Acaso no veía que lo que más anhelaba era que ella desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Ella se acerco, yo la mire horrorizada e instintivamente me alejé.

— No — la detuve a unos centímetros de mí. — No te acerques, Rubí, no quiero tus abrazos. Detesto que seas gentil conmigo. Aborrezco que te creas mi amiga, cuando ni siquiera lo eres. Simplemente no deseo verte nunca más en mi vida.

Cuando las palabras ya habían sido dichas me reproche por haber sacado todo lo que debería guardar.

No. Rubí Dupri no se merecía mi crueldad, no debía desquitarme con ella. Jamás debí haber hablado de más.

— Yo... — no tenía valor para mirarla, ahora no quería ver ese odio que tanto había deseado. — lo siento.

Sin dar vuelta atrás me fui.

 **~~~~Shortaki~~~~**

Phoebe fue a esperarme a la salida del trabajo, así se lo había pedido. Necesitaba un hombro para llorar, un oído para desahogarme, y a alguien que no me permita tirarme por una ventana. Ella era la persona perfecta para esa ocasión.

Fuimos a su casa.

— ¿Tus padres están? — quería cerciorarme que nadie más escuché mis penas, además que de la única persona que podía permitir que me vea derrumbada era a mi queridisima amiga Phoebe, me heriría en mi orgullo que alguien más me vea así.

— No. Cada uno están en sus respectivos trabajos. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

— Me haría bien un vaso de veneno, ¿tienes?, pero que sea bajo en calorías, por favor.

Ella me miro reprochandome pero luego se relajó y se rió de mi pésima broma. Aunque me tentaba demasiado tomar algo para dejar en el olvido todo esté mundo.

— ¿Tengo refresco, zumo, limonad...?

— ¿Algo que sea fuerte y tenga alcohol? — Prefería eso, más en estos momentos donde mi vida era un asco.

— Creó que mis padres tienen unas cuantas cervezas — deduje por sus expresiones que estaba dudando entre sí darme o no ese tipo de bebidas. Decidí alentarla.

— Bien, entonces beberé eso. Aunque si no quieres que tome, no te preocupes lo haré en cualquier otro lado.

Sonrei internamente al ver que mi táctica funciono. Phoebe fue sacar dos pares de latas. Sabía de sobra que ella prefería tenerme a la vista para evitar que me suceda algo o para no permitir que cometa un error.

Mire aburrida como mi amiga ponía el contenido de la lata en un vaso. Era más fácil dejarlo como estaba.

No desaproveche el tiempo, tome más de la mitad en menos de un minuto.

— Le grite toda la verdad en la cara. — solté de repente, sorprendiéndola absolutamente.

— ¿Como...? No me digas que...

Sólo asentí, bebí todo lo restante.

— No aguante más, Phoebe. Desdé el primer segundo que supe que ella había puesto en mira a Arnold la deteste, la odie, le desee lo peor cuando ambos se hicieron más cercano. Estuve apunto de dejarla sin cabello el día que me enteré que se hicieron novios. Cada minuto que pasa la envidió más.

Ya está. Había soltado todo lo que me atormentaba hace tiempo. Debía sentirme bien, pero mientras más hablaba más horrible percibí que era este sentimiento, me convertía en un monstruo, en una persona destructiva, invadida por emociones negativas.

— Helga, hiciste bien en expresar tus sentimientos aunque debiste ser un poco sutil. Comprendo que en ese momento en lo único que pensabas era en decir todo lo que acudiera a tu mente, no había cabida para como reaccionara Rubí, pero ella es una chica muy sensible...

— Por favor, Phoebe — eleve mi voz con fastidió — Soy YO tu mejor amiga, no ella. Debes pensar en mí bienestar, no en lo que ocurra con Rubí. La mosquita muerta me quitó a mi novio y ahora parece que también me arrebató a mi amiga, la jugo bien la desgraciada. — ya había tomado la segunda lata, y mitad de la tercera.

Otra vez mis pensamientos se nublaron por la furia y los celos, incluido el alcohol.

— Helga, tal vez sería mejor hablar de esto cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos.

Ella levantó la otra lata que quedaba, la detuve antes que se la llevara.

— Mis labios estarán sellados mientras yo esté sobria. Beber me da una absurda valentía para hablar de mis sentimientos.

Ella me comprendió pero aún así cumplió su cometido.

— Ya bebiste demasiado, es suficiente por hoy. No puedo permitir que después que te vayas de aquí te dirijas a la casa de Arnold y cometas una locura.

—Oh, que gran idea. La anotaré por si quiero delatar lo que aún siento por él. — el alcohol me ponía más sarcástica e intolerable de lo habitual.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu casa, o te quedarás aquí?

No le respondí. Me levanté trastabillando un poco, y la abracé por unos segundos, me alejé de ella y le hinque la frente con mi dedo.

— En esa cabezota que tienes hay inteligencia, ¿por qué demonios sale con el perdedor de Geraldo? — la empuje levemente, y simule dar unos pasos en falso. — Creó que estoy borracha, ¿podrías traerme un vaso con agua?

Me agache fingiendo tener ganas de devolver. Rápidamente mi amiga entró en pánico.

— No aún. Espera, Helga, no vomité en la alfombra nueva de mi madre. — salio como un relámpago hacia la cocina. Allí aproveche para escaparme.

— Nos vemos, hermana. — grité antes de salir corriendo.

Mientras trotaba reía. Soy una gran actriz. Me regocije por ello, aunque mañana Phoebe me reproche por eso.

Era una de los momentos de locuras que más disfrutaba. Había que salir de vez en cuando de lo rutinario, eso me hizo recordar que Arnold no sabía comprender lo que yo solía hacer cuando me sentía que estaba asfixiada. Una vez me vestí de payaso y fui a una boda y me paré delante de los novios y grité para impedir el casamiento, mentí que el novio debería estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo en vez de estar casándose con la fulana esa. Arnold estaba muerto de vergüenza al ver lo que hacía, pero luego ambos se reímos de ello.

—Puedo asegurar que cada vez que hablo de ti en mí muere un pedazo de piel, no es fácil decir que no pasa nada, cuando sólo con pensarte despiertas en mí de todo. — sin saberlo ni esperarlo había llegado a su casa.

Me acerqué a las escaleras de incendios llevada por un impulso de anhelo.

— Aquí sigo, pensado en lo que hice mal o que fue lo que no te di. Aquí sigo limpiando lágrimas eternas sin entender como voy a parar este dolor.

Decidí subir a verlo, saber cómo estaba... a pesar de todo me sigue importando.

Al llegar a su habitación me sentí mareada y un poco desorientada, no sabía que hacer ahora.

Mire a mi alrededor, todo seguía igual. Aún estaba mi cuadro, el que le regale junto a un poema, el que también espero que guarde como un tesoro.

No quería mirarlo todavía, me derrumbaría al hacerlo. Busque en su escritorio las fotografías, él me dijo que siempre tendrías allí lo más importante, espero seguir siendo una de las tantas personas que aprecia, me conformaré con eso.

Lo primero y principal que estaba en un pequeño retrato con forma de corazón era una foto de Rubí y de Arnold besándose. Mi corazón sintió una gran puñalada, ¿como podías tener una fotografía así con ella tan pronto, cuando yo demoré dos años para convencerte para tomarnos una así? Quise destrozar en mil pedazos esa imagen, los celos me cegaron por que lo hice, rompí ese vidrio arranque de allí esa foto donde ella sonreía robándose lo que era y es mio. Besando tus labios, marcandote como suyo.

Desate todo mi enojo, canalice todo ese resentimiento que le profesaba para hacer añicos su rostro. Estúpidas e indeseables lágrimas colmaron mis ojos, las libere, ellas asi lo querían.

Caí arrodillada. Detestaba todo aquello. No me merecía eso, no tenía que haber empezado a salir conmigo cuando sólo estaba de paso. Termine más enamorada que antes por la osadía de él, por adentrarse aún más en mi inutil y débil corazón.

— No, no — murmuraba, con partes de la fotografía en mis manos. — No debiste...

Seguí ahogadas en lágrimas por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Poco a poco me fui calmando. Cuando ya estuve recompuesta me dispuse a enfrentarlo, sólo esperaba que no haya escuchado nada de lo que hice o dije.

Me levanté secando mi rostro.

Corrí rápidamente al verlo, estaba rojo y sudando demasiado.

— Arnold— golpe levemente su mejilla.— Amor, responde.

Toque su frente, ¡Dios mío! Estaba con la temperatura alta.

No habia medido mis acciones, corrí inmediatamente a la planta baja gritando por ayuda.

— ¿Muchacha que haces aquí? — me pregunto un azorado, Phil.

— No hay tiempo, luego le explicó. — lo arrastre literalmente a la habitación de su nieto.

— ¡Oh¡ ¿Que te sucedió hombre pequeño? — dejo la pregunta al aire al verlo tan débil.

Él hizo lo mismo que yo para tomar su temperatura.

— Hay que darle un baño— dije lo primero que se me ocurrió en mi momento de histeria.

Necesitaba, no, deseaba que él estuviera bien.

— Necesito ayuda— era evidente que el abuelo no podría levantarlo solo.

Le ayude a llevarlo y meterlo en la tina con las pocas prendas que tenía puesta.

— Llama a Stella — asentí a la petición de Phil, fui a buscar a la madre de Arnold.

Después de una hora, de unos paños fríos y una medicina, Arnold fue recuperándose.

— Hay que dejarlo descansar — dijo la señora Shortman, se notaba que estaba exhausta.

— Gracias niña por avisarnos — el abuelo me dio una leve caricia el la espalda, después dirigió sus ojos hacia los pedazos de la foto que estaban esparcidos en el suelo, me avergoncé al percatarme que Stella también miraba hacía allí. Pensé que me iban a preguntar o reclamar pero ellos sólo guardaron silencio, lo agradecí de la misma forma.

— Ya es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte está noche aquí, Helga? Queda una habitación libre cerca de la mi hijo — decline el ofrecimiento de la mujer, sería un suicidio quedarme más tiempo allí.

Me despedí, sin prometer volver como me lo pidieron. Me fui de aquel lugar donde quedaba mi otra mitad.

 **Lo siento por la espera, la verdad no estaba del todo convencida sobre este capitulo. Sólo pido paciencia para la proxima actualización.**

 **Ah, por cierto, les debo el nombre del pelirrojo para la proxima, lo prometo.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus review.**


End file.
